QuileutesLegends
by carop
Summary: Nita passe son été à la Push , elle va revoir des amis d'enfances et en rencontré d'autres mais l'un deux va lui faire tourner la tête . Malheureusement ils ne pourront pas profiter de leurs bonheur très longtemps , un danger , terrible , approche il mettra en péril la vie de nombreuses personnes même les vampires . Rating M au cas ou .
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Je m'appelle Nita Haley Turner , j'ai 16 ans , je suis d'origine Quileute du coté de ma mère et Anglaise du coté de mon père (mélange bizarre non ?) . Je vis à Londres avec mon père , ma mère vit à la Push , une petite réserve près de Forks dans l'Etat de Washington . Vous avez du comprendre que mes parents sont divorcés , je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison , le plus important c'est que mes parents s'entendent toujours à merveille malgré que ma mère se soit remarié , il n'y a pas de tentions et j'en suis heureuse . J'attend avec impatience le moment des vacances , on va aller rejoindre ma mère avec mon père , on fera aussi la connaissance de mon beau-papa Bob ; nous n'avions pas pu aller au mariage , a cause de mes examens , donc nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance .

Bienvenue dans le monde de Nita Turner .


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Dernier Jour**

_Une ombre s'approche de plus en plus , je veux partir mais je suis comme paralysée ._

_Nita : Au secour ! Aider moi ! -criais-je-_

_Je distingue ... un homme , il s'approche ._

_Nita : Qu .. Qui êtes vous ? -demandais-je paniquée-_

_... : Moi , je suis ton pire cauchemar ._

_C'est à ce moment la que je vis ses yeux .. rouge ? Et il a de .. des crocs ?! Il se jeta sur moi ._

Nita : Aaaaaah !

J'suis dans mon lit ?

Nita : Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar . _-soupire-_

Je me tourne vers mon réveil et il est ... 6h ! Pff m'en fou je me rendors . Ma porte s'ouvre .

... : Nita chérie , il est l'heure .

Nita : Papa , je veux dormir . _-râlais-je-_

Andrew (mon père) : Non , non debout , c'est ton dernier jour tu vas pas le gâcher ?

Nita : Mais je suis fatiguée . -_me plaigne-je-_

Andrew : Arrête de te plaindre et debout , aller hop hop hop ._ -frappant dans ses mains- _

Je grogna et partis vers ma salle de bain , comment fait mon père pour être d'aussi bonne humeur le matin . Je fis mon rituelle du matin . Après une petite **(grande ^^ )** demi-heure , je descendis dans la cuisine pour rejoindre mon père .

Andrew : Tu t'est enfin décider à descendre , alors prête pour ces vacances à la Push ?

Nita : Ouiiii , je suis trop pressé de revoir maman ! _-criais-je presque- _

Andrew : Ahah , ça je m'en doute . _-rit-il-_

Nita : Tu crois qu'il est comment ce Bob ?

Andrew : J'en ais pas la moindre idée mais on va bientôt le découvrir . _-sourit-il-_

Nita : Hum . _-fis-je pensive-_

Andrew : Ne t'inquiète pas , si ta mère s'est marié avec lui c'est que c'est un homme bien . _-me rassura-t-il-_

Oui , oui il doit avoir raison , ma mère ne se marrie pas avec n'importe qui **(ou quoi ! mdr x))** ... Holala je vais être en retard moi . Je me dépêcha de prendre mon sac et de filais vers la poste d'entrer .

Nita : A se soir papa ! _-criais-je en sortant-_

Je claqua la porte et couru vers mon lycée . J'arrive juste à la sonnerie , mes amies m'attendent pour rentrer en classe , je les salut et on se mit en route pour notre heure de torture ... SPORT ! **(musique flippante)** .

On est allé se changer et on s'installa sur les banc .

Prof : Aujourd'hui on va faire quelques ateliers pour que se soit plus amusent et que certaines -il regarda dans ma direction- n'est pas à se plaindre que le sport choisi , ne leurs conviennes pas . Aller tout le monde debout , 3 tours de terrain pour s'échauffer .

On obéit et lui fit ses trois tours pendant que lui était assis sur les banc en nous regardant comme un vieux croûton qui donne du pain au canard . Oui , vous avez du le deviner je n'aime ni le sport , ni mon prof .

**1 heure plus tard .**

Oh mon dieu , je suis crevé et il reste encore une heure . La vie est cruelle .

**L'heure du midi .**

Enfin j'en pouvais plus , j'ai eu sport (2h) , mathématique et français . Mon pauvre cerveau ne va pas résister longtemps et oui je suis peut être une bonne élève mais sa veut pas dire que j'adore l'école . Enfin bref avec ma bande d'amis , qui est composé de Stefan mon meilleur , Ambrine ma meilleure ne jamais nous laisser sans surveillance sinon carnage , ensuite Sarah ma cousine et Renesmé , on se dirigea vers la cafétéria .

Stefan : Il ma soûler le prof de sport se matin . _-grogna-t-il-_

Nita : Ouai moi aussi , j'avais envie de lui en mettre une .

Ambrine : T'aurais du on aurais bien rigoler . _-pouffa-t-elle-_

Nita : Ouaiii c'est une bonne idée !_ -m'émerveillant-_

On se regarda avec un sourire sadique . Non on rigole , j'suis pas violente avec les prof .

Stefan : Vous allez pas commencer les deux folles .

Nita : Les deux folles elles t'emmer ...

... : TURNER TU VAS MORFLER !

Nita : Sa va être ma fête . _-soupirais-je-_

* * *

**Hey Bonjour / Bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui :) alors tout d'abord comment avez vous trouver le chapitre ? **

**- Trop long ? Pas assez ?**

**- Vous pensez quoi Nita ? Son père ? Ses amis ?**

**- La fin ?**

**Ensuite pour mon travail d'auteur vous en pensez quoi , il y a des choses à amélioré ?**

**Donc voilà , je pense poster le prochain chapitre ce week-end . **

**Bonne journée / Bonne soirée ! **


End file.
